worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Finn McMissile
Finn McMissile is a master British spy. Though charming and eloquent, it’s his stealth maneuvering, intelligence and years in the field that enable him to thwart unexpected attacks from bad guys, making quick daredevil escapes. Finn's design is sleek and timeless, but he is also prepared for any tricky situation with an arsenal of ultra-cool gadgets and weaponry, including front and rear grappling hooks, a missile launcher, deployable magnetic explosives and a holographic disguise emitter. As a seasoned professional in the game of international espionage, Finn believes there's a conspiracy brewing during the World Grand Prix. His clandestine work surrounding the global exhibition race puts him on a collision course with Mater , whom he mistakes for an undercover American agent with a genius disguise. Bio 'Cars 2' Finn McMissile was first seen in the film at the Oil Rig, under a mission to figure out what was going on at the lemons' meeting. After accidentally letting out flame from his tailpipe, he is noticed and is chased through the oil rig, until he jumps off the helipad, and falls down to the ocean below. He then lets out his hydrofoil gear from his undercarriage, and the lemons chase him across the ocean. One of the boats shoots, and Finn fakes his own death by going underwater and releasing four tires from below, implying that he had been destroyed. After talking things over with Holley Shiftwell at the Tokyo race party, Finn learned that an American agent was on his way, to bring extremely important information about the camera and its uses. However, the American agents' plan was foiled when he was ambushed and captured by Lemons, but beofre he was taken, he passed along his tracking vecon to Mater. Since the device was now on Mater, Finn thought that he was the American spy. Finn introduces himself in the Haneda Airport scene, where he and Mater are chased by Acer and Grem throughout the runaway. Towards the end of the film, the mystery is solved, and Miles Axlerod is turned in and arrested, and Finn is not seen again. 'Cars 2: The Video Game' Finn re-appears in Cars 2, helping Mater and his friends train. Personality Finn is extremely smart and eloquent, which is almost manditory for a spy. He knows every trick in the book, and is always prepared for any kind of situation. Livery Finn is painted metallic blue. Basis Finn McMissile is based on the Aston Martin DB5. Appearances Feature Films *Cars 2 Video Games *Cars 2 The Video Game Advertisements *V12 TV *Answer Seguros *State Farm Trivia *Finn was originally supposed to be a character in Cars, in a movie playing at the drive-in theater, but was cut from the original film. Quotes *"Finn McMissile, British Intelligence" *"Then this shouldn't hurt at all!" *"You never feel more alive than when you're almost dead." *"You are now." *"We couldn't figure that one out either". Merchandise *Cars 2 Diecast Line (regular, metallic, Submarine, Hydrofoil, with Weapon, Security Guard) *Micro Drifters(regular, Submarine) *Action Agents (regular, Security Guard) *LEGO (regular, Security Guard, Submarine, Hydrofoil) *Disney Store Diecast Line (regular, Stealth, Security Guard) *Shake 'N' Go *Tomica *Geotrax *Wood (regular, Submarine) Gallery Finn McMissile.png|Finn McMissile at the airport 830px-Finn mcmissle water screenshot.png| Finn on water Finn mc.jpg|Finn in Spy School AnswerSeguros.png|Finn as he appears in Answer Seguros Finn7.jpg|Finn as hydrofoil Finn8.jpg|Finn's image Finn9.jpg|Finn seated in Siddeley Finn10.jpg| Finn11.jpg Finn12.jpg Finn13.jpg Finn14.jpg Finn15.jpg Finn16.png FinnMcMissile.jpg|Diecast Finn sub.jpg|Diecast with submarine gear HydrofoilFinn.jpg|Diecast with hydrofoil gear Finn sec.jpg|Security Guard Diecast FinnMicroDrifters.jpg|Micro Drifters ActionAgentsFinn.jpg|Action Agents SecurityGuardFinnActionAgents.jpg|Security Guard Action Agents FinnMcMissileLEGO.jpg|LEGO ShakeNGoFinn.jpg|Shake 'N' Go AppMates1.jpg|AppMates Mcmissile Tomica.jpg|Tomica Category:Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Video Games Characters Category:Spies